This project is designed to define the pathophysiology and etiology of heart and pulmonary dysfunction in pediatric HIV infection. Patients at Baylor continue to be followed up for their adult-type pulmonary function tests. Approximately 30 manuscripts are being prepared for submission to peer-review scientific journals by the investigators at 5 national centers.